El Torneo De Konoha
by kyubi09
Summary: Despues de la derrota de akatsuki se realiza un torneo en el cual se presentaran ninjas de las difentes aldeas. Nuevos enemigos, nuevos amigos, nuevas habilidades y el mismo rubio hiperactivo.
1. Prologo

Es mi primer fic espero les guste aquí les dejo el prologo para que lo lean díganme si les gusta para continuarlo

PROLOGO

Akatsuki había sido derrotado, naruto con un poco de ayuda de sakura habìa vencido a pein y a madara con mucha dificultad aun después de haber sacado 7 de las 9 colas para poder derrotarlos, naruto había perdido el control pero al ver a sakura recordó su promesa de no dañar mas a las personas que quería eso le dio dado el poder y la voluntad de controlar esas colas aunque con dificulta.

En la pelea de sasuke, itachi le revelo que el asesino a su clan por ordenes de konoha esa pelea paso de una venganza a ver quien de los hermanos era el mejor, fue una batalla dura sasuke salio victorioso, al morir itachi le dijo estas palabras "has logrado vencerme me has superado perdona a konoha todos los que han ocultado la verdad al publico algun dia lo pagaran ahora vive y se feliz" esas fueron las ultimas palabras de itachi antes de morir.

Kisame fue derrotado por Gai sensei, Rock Lee, Ten Ten y Neji, Gai y Lee con 7 de las 8 puertas abiertas ya que aquì kisame tenia el 100% de su poder pudieron derrotar ellos cuatro aunque con dificultad después de vencerlo gai y lee festejaron con su llama de la juventud a máximo (los dos llorando con una puesta de son etc., XD).

Konan fue derrotada por kurenai, Hinata, kiba y shino tuvieron una dura pelea pero lograron derrotarla.

Zetus vencido por shikamaru, ino y chouji con la confusión de mentes el jutsu paralisis de sombra y el jutsu de expansión (chouji de vuelve gigante ) era la combinación de tecnica suficientes para vencer a zetsu.

Kabuto tambièn habìa estado en esa batalla estaba del lado de los akatsukis, tenia combinadas su personalidad son la de orochimaru y dominaba muchas de sus tècnicas fue derrotado por kakashi, yamato y sai.

Terminada la batalla todos fueron a konoha. Sakura llevaba a naruto llevándolo agarrado de su hombro ya que estaba muy herido y quemado por el manto del zorro y la batalla que tuvo con pein y madara todos estaban felices ya que todos habían vuelto muy lastimados pero no hubieron pedidas.

Primero llevaron a las heridos del grupo al hospital para que los trataran en le hospital, fueron curados curados naruto quien fue envuelto de pies a cabeza por vendas, gai y lee también por el uso excesivo de las puertas, tenían desgarres en sus mùsculos, pero todos los demás tenían heridas leves.

(Naruto esta vendado y acostado en la cama viendo por la ventana que estaba al lado de su cama en ese momento llega sakura)

- Naruto: "ah sakura-chan que sorpresa como estas?" - pregunto con felicidad el rubio con felicidad

- Sakura: "bien, y tu como te sientes?" - pregunto la peli-rosa con preocupacion

- Naruto: "estoy mucho mejor" - exclamo con seguridad pero en eso hace un movimiento brusco y se lastima - "ahh DUELE".

(Sakura se acerca a naruto y lo revisa en ese momento habla)

- Sakura: "LO SIENTO" - dijo la chica con culpabilidad

- Naruto: "¿por que?" - pregunto el rubio extrañado pero imaginando la repuesta

- Sakura: "tus heridas fueron provocadas cuando me protejiste del ataque de madara" - la peli-rosa dijo con culpabildad.

- Sakura: "gracias siempre me has protegido" - manifesto la peli-rosa con una sonrisa

- Naruto: "sakura-chan siempre te protegerè pase lo que pase nunca dejare que nada te pase, no dejare que nadie te haga daño, ni que nadie te lastime siempre te cuidare" - exclamo el chico con desición.

- Sakura: "g..gra..gracias" - claramente ruborizada

(Justo en ese momento llega sasuke)

- Naruto: "¿que hay sasuke? - saludo el rubio al ver a su amigo

- Sakura: hola sasuke-kun - dijo de igual manera la peli-rosa

- Sasuke: "umm...naruto necesito decirte algo" - dijo el pelinegro

- Naruto:...

- Sasuke: "gracias" - empezo - "gracias por ser mi amigo por preocuparte por mi, nunca te rediste gracias por sacarme de la oscuridad eres mi mejor amigo y tambien como un hermano para mi.

- Sasuke: "nunca te podré agradecer lo que has hecho por mi gracias" - exclamo

- Naruto: "los amigos se ayudan entre si cuando estan dificultades además para que están los amigos" - cóncluyo el peli-negro sonriendo como pocas veces lo hacia.

(Sakura presenciaba enta escena con nostalgia). ¨

(En el despacho de la hokage kakashi le da el informe de la misión a tsunade quien esta feliz con los resultados por fin akatsuki y orochimaru habían sido derrotados y ahora en konoha reinaría la paz).

Fin Del Prologo

Dejenme review si les gusto para continuarlo


	2. Capitulo 1 La Noticia De La Hokage

**CAPITULO 1 **

**LA NOTICIA DE LA HOKAGE**

(Ya era tarde sasuke se había ido de la habitación despidiéndose con su habitual seriedad).

(Sakura decidió acompañar a su "compañero" de equipo esta noche para ver como progresaba su recuperación, naruto dormía relajadamente).

- Inner Sakura: "¡¡¡HAY PERO QUE LINDO SE VE CUANDO DUERME CHAAAAA!!!" - grito su inner mentalmente

(Sakura sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos)

- Sakura: "pero que cosas dices" - regaño

- Sakura Inner: "sabes que digo la verdad ¡¡¡SE VE LINDICIMO!!!" - seguía exclamando su interna

Sakura: "callate"

Sakura Inner: "vamos fijate bien"

(Ella se quedo mirandolo uno momentos como examinandolo

Sakura: "aunque nunca me había dado cuenta no puedo negar que es verdad, se ve muy lindo" - cubrió su boca con sus manos - "¿yo dije eso?" - se pregunto a si misma

- Inner Sakura: "y lo dudas" - con cierto tono de reproche.

- Sakura: "para mi naruto es solo uno de mis mejor es amigos solo eso o ¿siento algo mas?" - se preguntaba a si misma - "¿que es naruto para mi?" - se pregunto antes de quedarse dormida.

(La mañana había llegado y naruto se despertó se sentia como nuevo gracias al poder del zorro muchas de sus heridas graves ya estaban sanas, se sorprendió al ver a Sakura dormida cerca de el, tenia la cabeza recostada en la cama y su mano sobre la del rubio.

- Naruto: "sakura-chan" -dijo casi en susurro moviéndola un poco - "sakura-chan despierta"

- Sakura: "ahh" - se quejo un poco masajeándose los ojos - "naruto ya despertaste"

- Naruto: "sakura-chan discúlpame por despertarte" - decía este - "¿Te quedaste conmigo toda la noche?".

- Sakura: si para ver como progresabas durante la noche la noche - declaro peli-rosa

(En ese momento llega kakashi acompañado de shizune y dos ex novatos hinata, kiba).

- Kakashi: "ahhh naruto veo que estas en mejores condiciones ni siquiera las heridas se te notan" - dijo el peli-plata

- Naruto: kakashi sensei muchachos!!! Como están?!!! – pregunto a su sensei emocionado

- Sakura: hola muchachos ¿que tal? – saludos cortésmente

- Shizune: hola sakura, naruto-kun

- Kakashi: "bueno bien, aunque sigo un poco adolorido no es nada" – quejo el jounin de elite.

- Sakura: "aunque me pareció extraño que esta vez no terminara en el hospital" – dijo la peli-rosa en tono divertido

- Kakashi: "no me gusta que piensen de mi como una persona que se la pasa en hospital – dijo sarcásticamente

- Hinata: "n...na...naruto-kun co...como te encuentras?" - pregunto la chica con cierta timidez

- Naruto: "ah hinata estabas allí? no te había visto, si estoy bien"

- Kiba: "veo que sigue tan ruidoso como siempre - expreso el inuzuka - eso quiere decir que ya estas bien jajaja

- Naruto: "ah! kiba sigues tan hartarte como siempre" - dijo con cierto enojo el rubio.

(Carcajadas se escucharon por unos minutos a las cuales después de un rato se unió naruto).

- Shizune: "naruto-kun también vinimos a decir que tsunade-sama te solicita en su despacho les dara un anuncio a ustedes" – le informo la asistente de la hokage al rubio

- Naruto: "un anuncio ¿que será?" - se pregunto el rubio

- Naruto: "entonces será mejor ir moviéndonos para ver que nos va a decir la vieja" -dijo el oji-azul levantándose para partir, empezó a buscar sus cosas para irse.

(En el despacho de la hokage se encontraban todos los ex novatos algunos jounin de la elite)

- Tsunade: "bueno primero que todo quiero informar algo"

- Tsunade: "sasuke podrás quedarte en konoha pero bajo la supervisión de algunos ninjas junto con tus compañeros karin juugo y suiguetsu, para que luego establecerlos como ninjas de konoha harán el examen de ambu ya sus capacidades son muy altas para los exámenes chunin" – le informo la hokage al ultimo descendiente de los uchiha.

- Sasuke: "muy bien tsunade sama se lo agradezco" – haciendo una leve reverencia que karin juugo y suiguetsu también imitaron

- Sakura: "Que bien sasuke-kun te reintegraran pronto"

- Naruto: "Aja VIEJA DINOS QUE ERA LO QUE NOS IBAS A DECIR!!" – le gripo con emoción el rubio

(El golpe que recibió por parte de la hokage hizo temblar la torre de la hokage

- Tsunade: "CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME DIGAS VIEJA" – le declaro la gondaime al rubio

(Todos miraban con cierto temor y con una gota en cabeza estilo anime el espectáculo que estaban haciendo al hokage y el ninja más impredecible de todos)

- Naruto: "ah este bien no te diré más así" – le dijo el chico – "si me sigue pegando asi de verdad terminare como un tonto" – penso el peli-rubio

- Tsunade: Aja lo que iba -

- Tsunade: Vamos a hacer un torneo – dijo a hokage

- Shikamaru: un torneo? – pregunto con duda

- Tsunade: si un torneo ya esta todo planificado cada aldea enviara un grupos de 3 de sus mejores ninjas esto también es para mejorar las relaciones de konoha con las demás naciones – dijo la hokage

- Kakashi: pero naruto no tendrá el rango suficiente para participar apenas tienen el titulo de genin – dijo el ninja copia

- Tsunade: no te preocupes le haremos los exámenes antes del torneo para que pueda participar. También curare a los que están heridos (refriéndose a gai y lee) para que ellos también puedan participar – culmino la hokage

- Naruto: SI! – dijo eufórico el rubio

- Tsunade: el torneo será dentro de un año les recomiendo que se preparen, no sabemos que tan poderosos son los ninjas de las demás aldeas.

- Kiba: JA verán lo mucho que han crecido mis habilidades – dijo el inuzuka

- Hinata : daré mi mejor esfuerzo para impresionar a naruto-kun como en lo exámenes chunin – pensó la oji-blanca con decisión

- Kakashi: veré que tanto han crecido las habilidades de estos chicos – dijo en sus pensamientos el ninja copia

- Tsunade: bueno pueden retirarse, naruto tu quédate necesito hablar contigo los demás pueden irse

- Todos: Hai!! - dijeron todos menos naruto)

- Sakura: naruto, sasuke y yo te esperamos afuera – le informo la pei-rosa al rubio

(Sakura salio del despacho y cerro la puerta).

- Naruto: Aja ¿de que quieres hablarme? – pregunto el rubio

- Tsunade: ya veras – dijo la gondaime

(En una nube de humo aparece alguien muy conocido por el)

- Naruto: ERO SENIN!!! – grito

Jiraiya: OH naruto que tal?

(Aquí esta vivo después de la pelea con pein lo encontraron en el lago en el que había caído agonizando pero por suerte lo trataron a tiempo)

- Tsunade: he pensado que en este año te vayas a entrenar con jiraiya – le dijo tsunade a naruto

- Naruto: quieres que me vaya a entrenar

- Tsunade: si

- Jiraiya: Además quiero ver la técnica que desarrollaste durante mi ausencia JAJA

- Naruto: QUE BIEN ME VOLVERE MAS FUERTE!! – expreso auforico el rubio

- Tsunasde – Jiraiya Pensado: Vaya esta muy entusiasmado.

- Jiraiya: tendrás esta noche para despedirte de todos nos vamos mañana mismo – le dijo el gama-sanin a su pupilo

- Naruto: SI! Lo Haré – dijo entusiasmado

- Tsunade: Ya te puedes ir es todo – culmino tsunade

(Naruto salio de la oficina de la hokage dejando solos a Tsunade y a Jiraiya)

- Tsunade: Entrénalo bien, siento que algo malo se acerca – dijo con un tono de preocupacion

- Jiraiya: No te preocupes cuando vuelva será mucho mas fuerte, tengo un entrenamiento especial para el – dijo serio el gama-sanin

- Jiraiya: además, ¡¡lo entrenara el gran jiraiya uno de los 3 poderos sanin!! _ dijo con su caracteristica pose.

- Tsunade: Si y el mas pervertido…¬¬ - completo tsunade

- Jiraiya: ejem bueno me retiro…. – murmuro algo como que reunir información.

- Tsunade: OYE ESPERA!!!

(Pero desapareció en una nube de humo)

- Tsunade Pensando: ja nunca cambia sigue siendo el mismo pervertido.

____________________________________________________________

Espero les guste diganme si les gusta para continuarlo gracias por leerlo

Gracias por leerlo


End file.
